Chaos: A Journey through Facebook
by black polish and thick liner
Summary: Eight new Facebook-ers find trouble, comfort, and hugs as they discover that the internet is not a good place to threaten people. One-shot, OOC, and AU.


**A/N: Ah, Google. Where would I be without you? Oh, yeah, with surname-less characters, that's where.**

**This is why moon goddesses, (very OOC) Italian vampires, Facebook, and me do not mix. Under ANY circumstances.**

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Alec Romano** is not sure that joining Facebook was a good idea.

**Christy de Luca:** Nope, probably not.

**Alec Romano:** Your friends are stalking me. I hope you know that.

(**Evelyn Killingsworth** and 2 others like this.)

**Christy de Luca: **Of course I knew! :D

(**Agnes Moretti** likes this.)

**Alec Romano:** …

**Alec Romano: **I feel betrayed.

**Jane Romano: **You can't say it isn't a fate well deserved.

**Alec Romano:** Then why did you sign up?

**Jane Romano:** ...No comment.

**Corin Lombardi:** Aw, lighten up, Janie! This is the internet; anything is possible.

(**Christy de Luca **likes this.)

**Jane Romano:** If you know what's good for you, you WON'T call me "Janie".

(**Alec Romano** likes this.)

**Alec Romano:** That's my sister.

**Corin Lombardi:** I'm scared...

(**Jane Romano** likes this.)

**Corin Lombardi:** But I am NOT backing down. Janie, you WILL learn to enjoy Facebook IF IT KILLS ME!

**Christy de Luca:** And, knowing Janie, it just might.

**Jane Romano:** Not you too!

(**Corin Lombardi** likes this.)

**Jane Romano: **SHUT UP, CORIN!

(**Corin Lombardi** like this.)

**Corin Lombardi: **Whatever you say, Janie...

**Jane Romano:** Grrr!

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Santiago Giordano **and **Corin Lombardi **are now **in a relationship.**

**Alec Romano:** ?

**Santiago Giordano:** Facebook doesn't have a "is being used as a bodyguard" box. So I just clicked the one that best described it.

**JANE Romano:** Not even Santiago can protect you, Corin. I AM coming for you.

**Corin Lombardi:** When?

**JANE Romano: **What kind of a question is that?

**Corin Lombardi: **A very good one. *snuggles with Santiago*

**Santiago Giordano: **O.O WTH?

**Corin Lombardi: **We're not ACTUALLY snuggling! But besides, my life is in danger, don't you care?

**Santiago Giordano: **Um...

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Corin Lombardi** is now single.

(**JANE Romano **likes this.)

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Santiago Giordano** is now single.

**Santiago Giordano: **What, nobody cares about MY relationships?

**Monique Walker:** No, not really.

**Santiago Giordano:** Why are you here? I don't even know you.

**Monique Walker:** Then why did you invite me to be friends?

**Santiago Giordano: **Oh, so THAT'S what Christy did when she hacked my account...

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Santiago Giordano **is going to get **Christy de Luca.**

**Christy de Luca: **I'd like to see you try.

**Santiago Giordano: **You'll never see me coming. By the way, where's your iPod?

**Christy de Luca: **What? YOU have it? Give it back!

**Santiago Giordano: **Apologize first.

**Christy de Luca: **NEVER! This is WAR!

**Santiago Giordano: **Over an iPod?

**Christy de Luca: **Yes. Who will join me?

**Agnes Moretti: **I will! Trust me, I always got your back, girlie :D

**Evelyn Killingsworth:** You three are so immature.

(**Agnes Moretti **and **Santiago Giordano **like this. )

**Christy de Luca: **Aw, Eve, that hurts my feelings :( I hope that **Monique Walker** and **Alec Romano** are more supportive than you are.

**Alec Romano: **I refuse to take sides.

**Monique Walker: **I'll join you, Christy. iPods are a BIG deal.

(**Christy de Luca** likes this.)

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Evelyn Killingsworth** has decided to side with **Santiago Giordano** in the iPod War to keep the odds a bit more balanced.

(**Jimena Killingsworth** likes this.)

**Agnes Moretti: **Traitor. Let's hope **Monique Walker** chooses Team de Luca.

**Monique Walker: **Actually, I'm joining Team Romano. Not getting involved is a lot smarter.

(**Alec Romano** likes this.)

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Corin Lombardi** is joining Team Giordano.

**Santiago Giordano: **Thanks, Corin.

**Corin Lombardi: **See, I actually CARE that your life is in danger.

**Santiago Giordano: **Speaking of witch, where IS Janie today?

**JANE Romano: **I hate you. And your puns. Actually, I hate puns in general.

**Santiago Giordano:** Really?

**JANE Romano: **…

**JANE Romano: **Never mind.

**Santiago Romano: **See, you torture people with your mind. I torture people with puns.

**Agnes Moretti: **What's this about torture?

**JANE Romano: **Nice going, Santiago.

**Santiago Giordano: **Oops. And nothing, Agnes. Besides, don't you have a friend to fight with?

**Agnes Moretti: **If this war involves torture, then I'm out.

**JANE Romano: **I'm not even involved.

**Agnes Moretti: **So you're Team Romano too?

**JANE Romano: **Team Romano is neutral territory. But that could even be considered "getting involved", because they're watching the rest of the fight. I'm not going to be ANY team. I'm not getting involved by not getting involved.

**Alec Romano: **…

**Alec Romano: **Tell me when you got so smart again?

(**JANE Romano **likes this.)

**Christy de Luca: **And no, Agnes, this war does not involve torture.

**Agnes Moretti: **Good to know :)

**(*)(*)(*)**

**JANE Romano** thinks **Santiago Giordano** is an idiot.

**Santiago Giordano: **That was one tiny mistake!

**JANE Romano: **So what if it was only one! Do you really want our internet privileges taken away?

**Santiago Giordano: **No, I don't. So we probably shouldn't be discussing this on the internet. People will see.

**JANE Romano: **Yeah, I guess you're right. Text me.

**Santiago Giordano: **...But we don't have phones...

**JANE Romano: **Shut up.

**Corin Lombardi: **Hahahaha! I just KNEW I would get you to like the internet, Janie!

**JANE Romano: **…

**Corin Lombardi: **Janie?

**Corin Lombardi: **Hello?

**Corin Lombardi: **Where did you go?

**Corin Lombardi: **Jaek jariopqwj

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Evelyn Killingsworth** wants to go dancing.

**Monique Walker: **I am so there. Meet you in ten?

**Evelyn Killingsworth: **Yeah. Let's get the others, too.

**Monique Walker: **Okay. See ya soon.

**Evelyn Killingsworth: **See ya :)

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Alec Romano **commented on **Evelyn Killingsworth**'s picture:

"That's a lot of glitter for three girls."

**Evelyn Killingsworth: **Yeah. There would've been more glitter if Christy had agreed to wear some. But the girl has some weird aversion to it...

**Agnes Moretti: **Weirdo ;)

**Christy de Luca: **If I'd worn glitter, everyone in there would've had to wear shades.

(**Agnes Moretti and 4 others like this.**)

**Jane Romano**: They had to already. Your makeup is so...bright.

**Agnes Moretti: **And yours is so...dark.

**Jane Romano: **I like it this way.

**Agnes Moretti: **And we like ours this way.

**Christy de Luca: **Agnes, don't even bother arguing with her. It never ends well.

(**Jane Romano **likes this.)

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Christy de Luca** would like everyone to know that the iPod War is over, because apparently her family doesn't like the noise of **Santiago Giordano**'s muffled yelling from behind a wall of clear duct tape at three o'clock in the morning.

**Santiago Giordano: **Are you happy now?

**Christy de Luca: **Well, I got my iPod back, so yes.

**Jane Romano: **Well, that's good. I was tired of getting invited to the iPod war.

**Christy de Luca: **What do you mean, "invited"?

**Jane Romano: **Corin created an event page for it. She invited nearly everyone on her friends list.

**Christy de Luca: **:O

**Jane Romano: **We're dead.

**Christy de Luca: **Tell me about it.

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Corin Lombardi **is officially apologizing for any trouble regarding the **iPod War**, but doesn't want to hear any whining about wasted time. You chose to get involved, therefore any time wasted is your fault.

**Alec Romano: **Well, that's a "nice" thing to say.

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Agnes Moretti **invited **Evelyn Killingsworth, Monique Walker, Christy de Luca, Alec Romano, Jane Romano, Corin Lombardi, **and **Santiago Giordano **to the event **Hugzzz**.

**Monique Walker: **Why three "z"'s?

**Agnes Moretti: **Just cuz ^.^

**Jane Romano: **I don't hug.

**Corin Lombardi: **Aww, come on Janie!

**Alec Romano: **Please don't start THAT again!

(**Santiago Giordano** likes this.)

**Evelyn Killingsworth**: Well, I'm coming (: I need some hugzzz.

**Christy de Luca: **Feeling blue, Ev?

**Evelyn Killingsworth: **Yeah, kinda.

**Christy de Luca: **Agnes, when is this happening?

**Agnes Moretti: **This Saturday. I hope everyone will be there!

**Agnes Moretti: **Oh, and I forgot to mention this, but bring your pajamas.

**Jane Romano: **Pajamas?

**Agnes Moretti: **Yes.

**Corin Lombardi: **Why...?

**Agnes Moretti: **You'll see. But just show up, please.

**(*)(*)(*)**

And everyone did. Agnes held the event "Hugzzz" at her house the very same weekend her parents left her home alone with their new plasma screen TV. At first, no one wanted to hug anybody (except for the Daughters; they're pretty much natural-born huggers), but Agnes promised that if everyone hugged, then they would order a movie On Demand; get pizza with all sorts of crazy toppings; and drink every (good-tasting) soda pop that had ever existed in the small Italian town of Volterra.

So, everyone — mostly grudgingly — agreed. It went very smoothly; no one tried to do anything bad to their possible worst enemies, and Jane even decided that Corin could call her Janie seven times a week (and to make sure she didn't exceed her limit, Janie put up a whiteboard depicting the days of the week and would draw in an X every time Corin acknowledged her as Janie).

After the hugging subsided, the seemingly "normal" teens ordered pizza, drank (or, in four cases, pretended to drink) soda pop, and watched a gory slasher film that aroused the thirst of four vampires, scared Monique into not going anywhere — not even the bathroom (oh, she could _go_ by herself just fine; she just wanted someone to wait outside the door) — for a while, made Christy anxious to go home that evening, and had little to no effect on Evelyn and Agnes.

"My grandmother once told me a story of streaking at nighttime at camp," Agnes explained, "and after picturing that, I stopped getting scared of pretty much anything."

Evelyn, however, could not explain why the movie did not creep/freak her out or scare her. But her mother _had_ been a gangster, so it was decided that maybe the blond Daughter had genetically inherited her Guts of Steel.

So in the end, they were all a bit more careful what they said on Facebook, vowed to limit their profile stalking and stealing of others' personal items, and never revealed any bit of information about vampires or goddesses to the mortal world.

Until, that is, _this_ post appeared on everyone's Notifications page:

**Jane Romano: **Where, oh where, has my Powerpuff Girls DVD collection gone, **Corin Lombardi?**

**Santiago Giordano: **Oh, great.

**Alec Romano: **Here we go again.

**Christy de Luca: **Signups for TEAM DE LUCA are now underway. We have a secret hideout.

**Monique Walker: **TEAM LOMBARDI.

**Evelyn Killingsworth: **TEAM ROMANO.

**Agnes Moretti: **TEAM I'M-JUST-TRYING-NOT-TO-GET-KILLED**!**

**Corin Lombardi: **Would you believe me if I said I had nothing to do with it?

**Corin Lombardi: **Janie? You believe that, right?

**Jane Romano: **Eight times.

**(*)(*)(*)**

**A/N:**

**among the volturi**

**coming soon**

**Yeah, I know. It's, like, the third rewrite. But I promise I'll have it out. I really do.**

**Oh, and also, this one-shot is a separate piece of work. None of the events that happened in this fic are in ATV. But there are a lot of similarities — for example, Corin and Santiago WILL appear in ATV and they, too, are teenagers.**

**I know that Italian surnames often say something specific about a person, but the surnames I chose for the characters here say little to nothing about them (if they do, it's a coincidence). I just wanted surnames that would sound good with the character's first name AND I wanted ones that were popular (I figured it would help the Volturi stay inconspicuous).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Daughters of the Moon. I only own my four OC's.**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic and I hope you're (at least somewhat) excited about ATV! Now press the pretty button, please ^.^**


End file.
